Highest Bidder
by YouRang
Summary: Fox agrees to be auctioned off as a date for a Dauntless charity and ends up being won by the one man in Dauntless she didn't want. Things get a little heated before they heat up! Rated M for swearing, violence and smut. TRIGGER WARNINGS: ROUGH, VIOLENT SEX, (COULD be perceived as assault). I own nothing but my own lil' redheaded OFC. Some humour, some drama, some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story with Eric and Fox... this one gets a little dark in places, with a few trigger warnings, please be careful if you are sensitive.**

"Hurry up and get out here so we can see your hot ass!"

Fox rolled her eyes heavenward, stifling a snort. "This is stupid, why the hell did I agree to this?"

"Because the Dauntless Singles Auction is the hottest event of the year!" Christina chirped. "All the guys and half the girls are going to be bidding on you."

"It's still stupid."

"Get out here."

Fox rolled her eyes again and stormed out of the changing room. Tris and Christina were waiting and their eyes lit up as they saw the dress Christina had all but crammed Fox into herself. Mid-thigh length and tight on her hips, the black dress had a plunging cowl neckline cut almost to Fox's navel, and the back was almost non-existent, exposing the black angel's wings Fox had tattooed on her shoulder blades, below the **'fallen angel'** tattooed on the back of her neck.

Tris eyed her critically. "You're going to need a lot of double-sided tape."

"Nope, 'cause I'm not wearing this."

"Yes, you are!" Christina stepped forward, grabbing Fox's wrists. "You need a boyfriend, it's been what, six months since Curtis? You're going to grow shut soon!"

Fox barked a laugh and pulled away, "don't be ridiculous!"

"C'mon, lots of guys are going to want you!"

"And with my luck I'll get the biggest Neanderthal in Dauntless!"

"Unlikely, the Neanderthal's won't be able to afford you, you're looking at a leader's salary!"

Fox snorted, "I am a leader, I work with these people; besides, all the leaders are married."

"Not all of them," Christina sang.

"Fuck off, he won't even be there!"

"Yes-"

"And even if he is, he's had what, almost two years to make another move? And he's been a total asshole since Sofia dumped him!"

"True, but you did shut him down pretty hard not long after initiation, at that leader's party; and Sofia really did a number on him, cheating on him with his best friend? Telling him in the mess hall while she all but fucked Daniel at the table?"

Fox rolled her eyes. "He was drunk and getting handsy, all I did was break his nose; besides, it's not going to happen, Eric doesn't need to pay to get a woman's attention, he's whoring his way through Dauntless quite easily."

Christina grinned widely. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?! My ass!"

Christina laughed, "your ass is looking mighty fine in that dress, you _are_ going to wear it! C'mon, think of the points you'll help raise."

Fox snorted and Tris and Christina traded a grin. Fox, although Dauntless born, had been raised in the very orphanage this charity singles auction was helping raise money for. The proceeds would be divided between a number of Dauntless institutes, including the annual Christmas party organization, but the orphanage was received the majority of the profits. Fox couldn't say no now.

Fox curled her lip in distaste. "Fine," she grumbled, flicking her flaming auburn hair irritably over her shoulder.

"And next up we have the smoking hot Fox LaRue! Initiate-Training Leader and resident redhead!"

Fox snorted as she stepped forward. Zeke was enjoying his job as Master of Ceremonies too much. He slung an arm over Fox's shoulders and blew whiskey breath in her face.

"What'll we start at for this fine-ass woman?"

Voices began yelling out bids and Fox's eyes widened as the amount quickly rose. Zeke was loving every second, doing some impromptu dance moves as he pointed to each bidder, bellowing each new amount with more and more excitement. The crowd was buzzing, heads snapping back and forth as the bidding narrowed down to two people. Fox could only see one, and her heart began to race. Tyson Reed was a Patrol Commander, tall and dark-haired with a wicked smile and he had been flirting with Fox for months, Fox had been playing hard to get, but she wouldn't mind if he'd finally caught up to her.

"Going once...Fox going twice...and sold to the bidder in the back!" Zeke crowed.

Fox huffed in disappointment, Tyson had lost; but who was the winner?

"Winning bidder, please step forward!" Zeke called, craning to see.

The noise of the crowd began to pick up as the winning bidder moved through them on their way to the front by the stage. Fox squinted, the lights in her eyes. _Who the fuck had won?_ The figure finally separated from the audience and Fox's stomach dropped. He stood there, arms crossed over a massive chest, a cocky grin on his face, enjoying every second of this.

"Winning bidder, Eric Coulter!" Zeke announced, throwing a wide grin in Fox's direction, her fists clenched as she itched to punch the smirk right off his fucking face.

Eric climbed the stairs onto the stage, looking admittedly quite handsome in black jeans and a fitted black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show his maze-tattooed forearms. He strode confidently towards Fox, his eyes never leaving hers. Fox tensed as Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his body.

Leaning into her neck, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "Oh c'mon baby, at least pretend you like me."

Fox bit back a snarl and leaned over. "You wish, Coulter," Fox bit back a grin as she flicked Eric's ear with her tongue and he shivered, pulling his head back to eye her. Fox straightened with a smirk, returning her attention to the cheering crowd.

Without warning, Eric wrapped both arms around Fox and dipped her to the side, pressing his lips to hers in a theatrical kiss. His arms pinned hers to her sides, Fox's head swam and a tingle shot through her body. The crowd went crazy, fuelled by alcohol and excitement, Zeke egging them on. Pulling away but keeping Fox off-balance, Eric smirked at her and licked his lips.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

"You'll pay for that."

"I already did."

Eric pulled Fox back upright, grabbed her hand in his and raised them, playing to the crowd. Zeke high-fived him and Fox ground her teeth together, her heart stuttered in her chest and she was a damn sight more turned on by Eric's surprise kiss than she'd ever admit. Fuck, his lips had felt good, softer than you'd expect, warm and tasting faintly of smoke and bourbon, Fox buried the treacherous, traitorous thought of ' _Fuck, I'd do that again!'_ deep and locked it down tight. _Fuck._

Turning on her heel, Fox yanked her hand away and stormed off the stage, ignoring the drunken cries behind her. The sky-high stilettos Christina had conned her into wearing were a bitch to walk in and Fox ripped them off in anger.

"Fox!" A voice yelled behind her. Fox turned the next corner into a deserted corridor and began to jog, her tight dress keeping her from a full-on sprint. Thank god Tris had thought of double-sided tape.

"Hey!" A hand grabbed Fox's shoulder and she jerked away, her shoulder colliding painfully with the stone wall. Her eyes narrowed.

"Piss off Coulter."

Eric smirked at her, showing his perfect teeth. _Why does such a handsome man have to be such an asshole?_

"Where're you going?"

Fox snorted, "not that it's any of your business, but home."

"Ah c'mon baby, don't be like that." Eric's grin was widening by the second and Fox clenched her fists to keep from breaking his nose again. Eric was pleasantly tipsy, relaxed and completely unlike the dickhead Fox had been working with for the last two years.

Fox clamped down hard on the traitorous little girl voice in her head that was breathing heavy and cooing to give Eric another chance and snarled instead, "fuck off with that 'baby' shit, you bought dinner, not a relationship!"

Eric froze, his shoulders sagging slightly and Fox took the opportunity to escape, trying to ignore the hurt that flashed through his eyes. No matter, he'd go find some willing pair of legs to spread, hopefully would forget all about buying Fox for dinner. _Yeah right, man's got a mind like a steel trap, you're in his sights now boo, be careful._ Reaching her apartment, Fox ducked inside and slammed the door behind her. Faintly, she heard footsteps approach and held her breath as she heard them pause just outside, then exhaled in relief when they continued past.

Grumbling to herself, Fox stripped the dress off and hurled it into a corner, storming into the bedroom. Ten minutes later she was curled on the couch, wearing a simple tank and boy shorts, catching up on training reports. She yawned, stretching her arms to the ceiling and glanced to the side as her phone beeped. Frowning, Fox picked it up and tapped the screen. A message popped up: _dinner, my place, tomorrow 7_

Fox curled her lip and snapped a reply: _no fucking way_

 _I bought you._

 _You bought shit._

 _Think of the children._

"Fuck," Fox growled. If she reneged, Eric would be well within his rights to withdraw his bid and the orphanage would be the one to suffer. Damn him, he knew this.

 _If you insist, tomorrow at Pierson's, 8:00_ , Fox smirked, Pierson's was a high end restaurant in Erudite, where leaders and other higher-ups spoiled their dates. It was haughty and nauseatingly Erudite, full of snobs and mucky-mucks, the last place Eric Coulter would want to go.

A long pause, then: _Game on. Pick you up at 7:30._

Fox smirked and tossed the phone to the side.

Christina and Tris attacked Fox the next morning in the mess hall. Fox was eating on the lower level, intent on avoiding Eric as long as she could and nearly choked on her toast when Christina dive-bombed her, Tris snickering as she slid in beside her.

"It worked!" Tris chirped.

"Eric won!" Christina added.

"Fuck off, both of you."

They shrieked in laughter and Fox rolled her eyes, catching sight of Eric on the second level, where the leader's usually ate, he was looking over the railing down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Fox snapped her head back down and pushed Christina away irritably.

"So? When do the lovebirds meet for dinner?" Christina smirked.

"Never."

"Oh come on!" Tris begged.

"Tonight at Pierson's."

"Pierson's? Holy shit, the man's already dropped serious points on you and then he's taking you to Pierson's?" Christina laughed.

"I insisted on it."

"Oooh, you bitch!"

"Well, I may be had, but it ain't going to be cheap."

Tris and Christina howled again, hanging onto each other and Fox rolled her eyes, jamming the rest of her toast in her mouth and standing to leave; the two girls clawed at her, trying to keep her from leaving, but they were laughing too hard to have much effect. Fox found herself glancing up at the second level and her eyes connected again with Eric's. His expression was still unreadable, but as their gazes met he mockingly threw her a kiss. Fox threw it back and stormed away. _Asshole._

The morning was uneventful and Fox stayed busy in her office. Choosing day was coming up soon and Fox would have a new batch of initiates for her and Tris to train. There were a few changes coming to Dauntless' initiation procedure so Fox was going to have to schedule a meeting with Eric sooner rather than later to talk about it, but she was seriously dragging her feet, unwilling to be too close to her moody co-worker, especially now. They usually ended their meetings with a 'fine!' and a slammed door, and frankly, Fox wasn't sure why Eric hadn't requested a transfer for either one of them to another department yet. He probably got off on their fights, _fucking weirdo_.

She was just shutting her computer down to head out to lunch when her phone beeped. Organizing some papers, Fox distractedly grabbed at it and tapped the screen. _Goddammit._ It was Coulter.

 _Meet me for lunch, doll?_

 _Drop dead. And I'm not your goddamn doll._

 _Don't be that way, I'm taking you out to dinner tonite._

 _Big whoop._

 _Lots of girls would love to be taken to Pierson's._

 _Good, take them._

 _I'm taking you, I bought you, remember?_

 _You didn't buy anything, I'm not a whore._

 _You may be had, but it ain't gonna be cheap, right?_

 _Fuck off butt-head._

Fox threw her papers down and stormed out her office, gritting her teeth. She could hear Eric laughing all the way down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this is the chapter I warned you about, please read with caution.**

Fox paced her apartment, eyeing the clock. Tris and Christina had ambushed her right after work and dragged her back to her apartment, where Christina immediately deduced that Fox had zero appropriate dresses in her closet to wear to Pierson's and had sprinted back to her own place, returning minutes later with five dresses. Three Fox immediately rejected as too trashy; and had finally settled on the more modest of the remaining two. Black, cut to mid thigh and ruched, it had a simple deep V-cut neckline and three-quarter length sleeves.

"More double-sided tape!" Tris chirped and Fox groaned, flipping her the bird. She slapped at Christina's hands when she'd tried to tease Fox's hair into something resembling a botched electrocution and finally shooed both cackling women out, slamming the door behind her. Now she paced, more nervous than she'd ever admit, _to anyone GODDAMMIT,_ and watched the clock. She hated this feeling, especially because Eric _Goddamn_ Coulter was at the root of it this time. Damn the man, he was so fucking frustrating, why did he have to be so-

A knock came at the door and Fox's eyes flew back to the clock. 7:30 on the dot. _Motherfucker._

Fox crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, a smirk building on her face. He could wait.

The knock came again, and a minute later, another. Fox bit back a giggle when it sounded like Eric kicked the door in frustration. The last time someone had kicked her door it had been Uriah, off-his-ass drunk one night and thinking Fox's place was his own; not understanding why his key-code wouldn't work and demanding that his cat, Pancake, open the door _right this fucking instant._

Her phone beeped and grinning, Fox tapped the screen.

 _Stop being a child and open the door._

 _Make me._

 _Don_ _'_ _t tempt me woman._

 _I_ _'_ _ve changed my mind..._

 _Don_ _'_ _t make me come in there._

 _Just try Coulter._

Another kick came at the door and Fox bit back a laugh. Deciding she'd teased him enough, Fox strode to the door and pulled it open; Eric leaned in the doorframe, his head lowered. Raising his head slowly, Eric quirked one eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. Ready?"

Eric grunted in response and stepped back, sweeping his arm is an exaggerated 'after you' gesture. Fox pulled the door closed behind her and sauntered down the hallway. She was going to make Eric work for this tonight. He fell in step beside her and leaned over to murmur in her ear as they walked.

"Playing hard to get tonight, sweetheart?"

"Yep."

They entered the elevator and Eric reached past Fox, brushing unnecessarily close to hit the button for the compound's underground garage. Fox caught a hint of his cologne and bit her bottom lip. _Fuck, he smells good._ Eric's hand came up suddenly, cupping Fox's chin, his thumb pulling her lip gently from between her teeth.

"Don't bite your lip like that, it makes me want to kiss you."

Fox jerked her chin away and moved back a step. Eric smirked and leaned back against the elevator wall. It stopped and the door opened with a muted chime. Fox stepped out first, walking quickly. Eric moved to her side again and pointed to a black car ahead and to their right, as he pointed, his free hand dropped and cupped Fox's ass. Fully aware that he was doing it solely to piss her off and pissed off anyway, Fox leapt away with a squeal, her hand flying up and slapping him across the face. Eric grabbed her wrists, pushing her back against the nearest wall and crashed his lips to hers. He leaned his full body against her, one hand leaving her wrist to cup her cheek. His lips were demanding and hot, and tingles shot through Fox's body. She curled the hand he'd let go of into the front of his shirt and scratched at his skin. His tongue slid along her bottom lip and Fox's lips parted without her control, a moan escaping her as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Rumbling low in his chest in triumph, Eric let go of Fox's other wrist and snaked his hand up her back, pulling her even tighter to his chest. Fox's treacherous body moulded against Eric's, her hips beginning to grind against his. Fox felt him begin to harden against her, his lips trailing fire as he began to nip and kiss along her jaw and throat.

The last remnants of her resistance launched one final attempt to stop this madness and Fox snapped back to reality, pushing with all her strength at Eric's chest. He staggered backwards, panting.

"What the fuck did you push me away for?!" He growled.

"Me? What the fuck were you doing?!"

"Kissing you! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, you were climbing me like a tree!"

Fox fell back on her old reliable standby. "Fuck off Coulter!" Spinning on her heel, Fox sprinted to the elevator, hammering on the 'door close' button. Eric's face appeared in the gap just as the door snapped closed and Fox heard him thump against it with an angry snarl.

"Fuck me!" Fox gasped quietly, heart hammering. Reaching out, she hit the button for her floor and began to pace. Her pulse raced and tingles shot through her body. Her core throbbed and Fox cursed herself and her traitorous body, cursed her complete leaving of her senses. _What the actual FUCK?!_ The door opened with a cheerful chime and Fox dove into the hallway, scrambling back to her apartment. She heard footfalls pounding in the stairwell and launched herself at her door, throwing it open and clambering inside just as she heard Eric yell her name; he crashed against the door just as Fox slammed it shut, clawing at the lock. She stumbled away from the door, wiping a hand across her mouth as Eric burst in, the door flying open and smacking the wall. Her lips were swollen and tender from Eric's rough kiss, and a light sheen of sweat coated her body. Her heart continued to race, and not from fear or anger. Eric slammed the door behind him, chest heaving and stalked towards Fox. His face was flushed and sweaty, his eyes wild.

"Crazy bitch," Eric growled, sounding more turned on than angry.

Fox continued to back away, kicking her heels off. "Get away from me Coulter," she warned.

"No," Eric grinned, and launched himself at her. They collided hard and tumbled to the floor in a heap of thrashing limbs. Fox twisted underneath Eric, trying to slither out from underneath him and he grabbed her wrists again, slamming her hands to the floor above her head. Their legs tangled together, feet kicking the floor and each other, both fighting for control as curses flew from their lips. Fox fought and squirmed like a wildcat, writhing underneath Eric's weight. They both panted with effort, Fox's determination to escape making her evenly matched with Eric's superior strength. Fox growled as she felt Eric's erection pressing hard against her thigh and her eyes flew to Eric's, his gaze burned with desire, lust darkening his irises, blowing the pupils wide and Fox's heart lurched in her chest. The cooing little slut in her head was screaming, jumping around and twerking in excitement, demanding Fox quit playing so _goddamn_ hard to get and just _fuck the man_ already. Fox heard Eric ripping at his belt buckle then tear at his jeans and her pulse raced, her core pulsing, _dripping_ in anticipation; she made one last ditch effort to stop this delicious madness.

"Fuck you Coulter!" Fox shrieked.

"My fucking pleasure!" Eric screamed back. His hand clawed between her legs and Fox heard fabric rip. He slammed inside her with a roar, burying his cock to the hilt and Fox arched underneath him, a visceral cry tearing from her throat.

Eric began thrusting violently, digging at the floor for traction, slamming his hips against Fox's, pushing them both in jerks along the floor. His hand left her wrists and grabbed at her thigh, yanking it higher on his hip, his fingers digging hard, surely leaving bruises. Fox snaked her head up and bit at Eric's pulse point, drawing a snarl. Dropping his head, Eric attacked Fox's mouth, tongue stabbing inside, lips crushing against hers with bruising force. Fox yanked hard at Eric's shirt, ripping it open, buttons clattering away and grabbed Eric's face in her hands, curling one hand against the back of his head, pulling him closer. Her other hand scratched brutally down his back and Eric hissed, slamming hard inside Fox in retaliation, his hips snapping powerfully, their skin slapping together. The smell of their sex, their rough love hung heavy around them and their moans and grunts peppered the air.

Electric shocks shot through Fox's limbs and she felt herself come undone, arching underneath Eric and crying out as she climaxed, her walls pulsing around Eric's cock, dragging him along with her. Eric roared as he came hard, thrusts becoming erratic, limbs shuddering, face twisting in sweet pain as he released, spilling deep inside Fox. Panting, he collapsed on top of her, quivering with aftershocks and Fox gasped for breath beneath him, spots dancing in her eyes. Eric dropped his head into the crook of Fox's neck and his lips, surprisingly soft, caressed her skin. Lifting his head, he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locking together.

"Fuck you Coulter," Fox whispered.

"You just did," Eric rumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope that last chapter wasn't too intense for y'all. Thanks for sticking with me. This is the final chapter of Highest Bidder.**

Eric reared back slowly, sliding free from between Fox's legs with a guttural groan. He collapsed on his back beside her on the floor, one knee bent, his forearm thrown over his eyes, chest heaving.

Fox lay still, trying to catch her breath, her heart raced and residual shocks ran through her limbs. _Fuck,_ that had been intense. She felt Eric's fingertips brush her, then his hand clasped hers and pulled it gently to his chest, twining his fingers with hers.

"Fox?" He murmured, his voice soft and... _regretful?_

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I was...I was too rough, I lost control-"

Fox rolled instantly, coming to a stop on top of Eric, facing him and cupping his jaw with her free hand. "No. Don't apologize. You didn't do...that, and I know you never would. You're a lot of things Coulter, but you're not a monster. I loved every fucking second of it, and I could have stopped you if I'd wanted to."

Eric searched Fox's eyes desperately, finally seeing what he needed to and relaxing underneath her. Pulling their joined hands up he pressed her fingers to his lips, closing his eyes. "I've needed you so bad." He murmured quietly, kissing her fingers again.

Fox trailed her fingertip along Eric's jaw-line. "Why didn't you just say something?"

Eric quirked an eyebrow at her. "Would you have listened? All we do is fight."

"Is that why you bid so high for me?"

Eric nodded, tracing his finger along Fox's bottom lip. "Yes, I...I wanted you. I hated the way those fuckers were looking at you. I wanted you for myself. I've been wanting you for so long... When I saw all those bastards fighting over you, I had to win."

Fox dropped her head, her lips brushing Eric's and he groaned, lifting his head to catch her mouth again. Their kiss deepened rapidly, small moans escaping them and Fox rolled her hips against Eric, brushing his rapidly hardening cock.

She pulled away from Eric's lips and he groaned in protest; it sharpened to a hiss and he slammed his head back against the floor as Fox slid down onto his cock, taking his full length. His hands slid to her hips, his fingers gripping her tightly as Fox began to rock against him.

"Fuck baby," Eric breathed, his eyes closing, lips parting on a sigh. Fox moaned and increased her tempo, drawing another groan from deep in Eric's chest. His chest rumbled under Fox's hands and she curled her fingers, scratching lightly. Eric grunted and flexed upwards, thrusting deep inside her. Now it was Fox's turn to drop her head back between her shoulders, a shiver running through her whole body; she whimpered as Eric touched her deep inside.

Eric trailed his hand over to where their bodies met and strained, his thumb beginning to rub at her clit and Fox hissed, spine arching sharply, biting back a gasp as a jolt shot through her.

"Eric," she moaned, biting her bottom lip. Eric brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently pulling her lip free. Curling his massive hand through Fox's hair, cupping the back of her head tenderly, Eric pulled Fox down to his chest, touching his lips to hers in a kiss that started out soft and almost instantly deepened into an open-mouthed battle between their tongues, sweeping through each other's mouths, swallowing each other's moans and soft grunts.

Nearing his release, Eric gripped Fox's hips again, pulling her down against him as he thrust upwards; his cock hit deep inside her, brushing her womb and Fox came undone a second time, mouth falling open on a silent scream, sliding into a keening cry of ecstasy. Eric's low roar joined her cry, rising as his cock swelled and pulsed, spilling his warm seed deep inside Fox as his body shuddered through a powerful orgasm; his eyes squeezed shut as a beautiful grimace twisted his face. Fox sank down against Eric's chest, panting, her muscles twitching with residual orgasmic bliss and Eric wrapped his arms tight around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his heart hammering in his heaving chest.

Fox grinned against his flushed skin, fingertip tracing Eric's nipple piercing. "I think we missed your reservation."

Eric chuckled, stroking Fox's hair and lifting his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'd rather be here." Resting his head back down Eric continued to stroke her hair before trailing his fingertips gently along her cheek. He traced the silvery vertical scar that bisected the side of Fox's lips. "Where did this come from?" His voice a low rumble, felt more than heard.

"An accident...you knew I grew up in the orphanage the singles auction was supporting?"

Eric nodded, toying with a lock of her hair.

Fox reared back, Eric's eyebrows raising in question as she pulled away from his chest. Instantly Fox missed the warmth and security of his body, but she needed to show him; they had been too preoccupied before for him to have noticed. Twisting slightly, Fox trailed her hand lightly along the scar that ran down most of the left side of her torso. Thin and shaped like a lightning strike, Fox had worked hard in the past to minimize the look of it with creams and oils, although she wasn't embarrassed, the reminder of her parent's loss in the mirror everyday was something she tried to avoid. Eric brought his hand up hesitantly and began to finger the scar lightly, tracing it's path from just below her armpit to the point of her hip. His eyes met hers again, dark with concern.

"Do you remember the apartment building collapse in Dauntless, about sixteen years ago?"

Eric frowned, "a bit, I remember Erudite sending out a team to check out the nearby buildings, make sure no others were unstable. My father was one of the engineers they sent."

Fox sighed. "Thirty-seven people were crushed to death or eventually suffocated when they weren't found in time. I was one of the nine that were rescued. A chunk of rebar had torn my side open, I'd almost bled out according to doctors. I don't remember much but they found me two days after it happened. I was the last one they found alive."

Eric's hand came up and cupped Fox's cheek, a small noise of distress forming in his chest.

"They found my parents in the next room. They'd been slowly crushed and suffocated by part of the floor above...they said when they found them, they were holding each other, their heads resting on each other's shoulders."

"Baby," Eric murmured.

"I was only five at the time, and had no other close relatives, so I was sent to the orphanage. Dauntless aren't well known for selfless acts, so being adopted back out was a rarity. No one came for me. When I turned eighteen I chose to stay. You were one of my trainers in initiation, but I tried to stay out of your way."

"Your hair was different then."

Fox nodded, she'd gone through a typical Dauntless rebellion and rocked a jet-black Mohawk throughout initiation, that was also when she'd gotten her 'fallen angel' and wings tattoos. In the last year, Fox had let her hair grow back out, and with the exception of an undercut on her left side dyed indigo blue, she had left her natural auburn hair alone.

"I noticed you back then," Eric whispered.

Fox snorted. "You got wasted at my leader coronation party and tried to feel me up in the corner."

An adorable blush, something Fox had _never_ seen before, coloured Eric's face and he mumbled something below Fox's hearing.

Fox tapped his chin lightly, "what?"

"I said I've never been able to keep myself together around you. You were able to stay out my way in training because I stayed away from you. Fuck baby...if I'd have gotten hold of you then..." his hands lightly began to stroke the top of Fox's thighs, then reached up to cup the back of her head and pull her back down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It scares me sometimes, the way you make me feel...being an asshole is the only way I could keep away and not act like a lovesick puppy."

"You hid it well," Fox replied quietly, tracing his leadership tattoos and drawing a sharp inhale from him.

"I can't go back...to the way we were before," Eric breathed. His eyes met Fox's and she saw the unspoken statement in his eyes.

"I can't either," Fox whispered. "I don't want to."

His eyes searched hers, a desperate plea in them to not be teasing, to not be lying and break his heart and a beautiful smile curved his full lips when he saw the truth in Fox's eyes. The way they'd been before, prickly co-workers with tension, pettiness and frustration marring every interaction was gone, was on the other side of the vast canyon they'd hurtled over tonight together. They couldn't go back even if they wanted to, there was no connection to that place anymore.

Fox dropped her head back down onto Eric's chest and inhaled his comforting scent. Her muscles grew soft and pliant as she relaxed, she couldn't remember ever being this relaxed in another person's embrace. Eric stroked up and down her spine and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Fox wanted to sleep and, before she got too tired and comfortable to move, pulled herself out of Eric's arms. He watched her uncertainly, his hands reaching for her as she stood and stretched. Seeing her muscles flex and pull, her skin glowing with a gentle sheen of sweat, the smell of his body and fluids clinging to her made Eric start to harden again and he stood, following Fox into her bedroom. She stopped at the foot of her bed and glanced over her shoulder as Eric approached, a smile touching her lips. Eric bumped up against her, pressing his body to hers and captured her mouth in a kiss. Gently he began to push Fox back onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around his ribs, pulling him down with her. Curling around her, Eric deepened their kiss, swallowing Fox's moan as his hand began to trail along her chest, delicately circling each breast and teasing her nipples. His mouth left fire in its wake as he kissed and nipped along her jaw-line and throat, and a deep groan rumbled in his chest when Fox's hand circled his rigid length and began to stroke.

Eric had been with many women, Fox's description of him whoring his way through Dauntless was not far off, but none had ever meant anything like this to him before. They'd all been tools for release, bed warmers until Eric finally could seize the woman he'd wanted all along; ever since he'd seen her that first day of training, and recognized her as the shadow he'd seen flitting around the Pit since he'd joined the faction, now shockingly different in both appearance and attitude. His heart had issued a one-word command that had thundered through his blood and echoed in his ears ever since, _Mine._

Eric's typical sexual style, aside from heated quickies when he'd just needed to _get off dammit,_ included an inordinate amount of teasing and drawing out, getting off on tormenting the woman, making her half-insane with anticipation, prolonging her climax for hours if necessary; and while this had earned him a reputation as one of the best lays in Dauntless, with nearly inhuman stamina, he'd never done it for _their_ pleasure. It had always been a game, never involving his heart; just a bodily release that granted him a few moments of peace without his thoughts darting back to Fox and the thrill that shot through his body just by being within eyesight of her. Now, finally with the woman he'd desired for so long, all thoughts of teasing and drawing out were gone, Eric was desperate to be inside Fox, desperate to feel her milk his dick as she came around him, desperate to feel himself pulse and spill inside her. His self-control was embarrassing limited at this point and he just _didn_ _'_ _t give a shit._ If he lived to be a hundred, he still would not have enough time to be together with this woman, to love her and her body.

Time spent teasing and tormenting was better spent fucking and making love and Eric groaned gutturally as he fitted himself between Fox's legs and pushed inside. Fox curved back with a cry, curling back forwards against Eric as he pulled Fox tight to his body, spine arching with each snap of his hips. Compared to before, Eric's thrusts were languid and lazy, but each one was powerful, precise and touched deep inside her, sending sparks through her body.

"Eric," Fox moaned, eyes closed as Eric peppered kisses along her jaw and throat.

"Yeah baby," Eric breathed, ghosting his nose along her cheek before burying his face in the crook of her neck. His arms tightened as his thrusts increased in tempo. He could feel Fox beginning to tremble around him, and his own body began to shudder as the delicious bliss soaked into every muscle.

"Oh fuck," Eric gasped as Fox tightened her muscles around him, drawing him deeper, "you feel so fucking good."

Fox whimpered, clinging to Eric, her body jolting.

"Let go baby," Eric murmured, lifting his head enough to caress her sensitive skin beneath her ear with his tongue. He thrust once more into Fox before she came apart, crying out Eric's name and shattering around him. Eric stopped fighting his own orgasm, let himself explode, hips thrusting once more erratically before spilling his seed deep inside her with a ragged groan. Collapsing, Eric sprawled on Fox, covering her like a muscular blanket and she purred like a cat, the sound rising slightly each time Eric's body twitched with residual aftershocks against her.

Burying his face in her throat again, Eric breathed hard, exalting in the feel of this woman in his arms, the never-before-experienced relaxation he was feeling, the heavy sated _weight_ of utter contentment. He felt like he could take on the world, if he didn't have to leave Fox's arms and this bed to do so. All the background noise in his life, in his mind had faded and he knew perfect silence, perfect peace for perhaps the first time in his life. This woman in his arms, cradled to his chest, curled beneath his massive body and rapidly falling asleep was _his,_ he would give her anything and everything, his life, his love; make babies with her and raise them, grow old and laugh together. Eric's life and future unfolded in his mind's eye and he felt a rush of anticipation and satisfaction. With Fox beside him, they would and could do anything. Together.

"I love you Fox," Eric whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, "forever."


End file.
